Frame rate control (hereinafter referred to as “FRC”) is a function of signal control ICs or liquid crystal driving driver ICs. The display devices (such as liquid crystal display devices) employing FRC are capable of expressing gray levels that are greater in number than the gray levels that can be physically displayed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
For example, the 2-bit extension FRC is employed in the liquid crystal display device capable of physically providing a 6-bit (64-gray-level) display, allowing for expression of gray levels corresponding to 8 bits (256 gray levels). This is achieved by adding (or thinning out) gray levels through the temporal dithering processing or spatial dithering processing or both, so that halftones are expressed by the afterimage effect. In general, the constituent members that are physically capable of displaying a large number of gray levels are expensive. Thus, in developing low-cost products, FRC and low-cost members are often used in combination, which is known as an effective scheme.